Armored Amber
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Amber Lee Connors | melee = 85 | ranged = 85 | roles = Support, Healer, Tamer | passive = Combat medic Successful ranged hits reduces the cooldown of your Medkit skill. Pistols: 0.25s Shotgun: 0.8s Rifle: 1.0s | difficulty = 5 | protection = 6 | damage = 4 | control = 5 | mobility = 0 }} Armored Amber is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Amber can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info A big chunk of Armored Amber's damage output comes from her tame zombie minion, she can buff herself, her minion or allies to increase their capabilities while supporting them with heals. Skills Command (Q) (Max level 4) Call forth a zombie minion that follows you around and attacks your enemies. You can only control one minion at a time. The minion regenerates health over time. You can control him by holding the control command-keybind and using the keybinds for primary and secondary attacks. * Cooldown: 58.2s * Cast time: 0.5s ** Minion Power: 24/28/32/40% ** Minion Health: 60% Unstable Biology (Skill level 2) * Your minion has a chance to immobilize enemies with its melee attack. ** Trigger Chance: 15% ** Immobilize: 1.5s Thug (Skill level 3) * The minion sometimes enters a rage, charging enemies rendering them stunned. The minion's charge pierces walkers but does not stun them. ** Minion Stun: 1s ---- Medkit (E) (Max level 4) Throw a medkit to a target location, it heals allies in the area. * Cooldown: 11.6s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Healing: 120/120/140/165% Field Medic (Skill level 2) * The medkit increases affected allies' power. ** Bonus Power: 10% ** Field Medic Duration: 6s Abundance (Skill level 3) * The medkit is filled with an abundance of medicine and will be available on the ground for you and allies for a period of time. ** Healing over Time: 100% ** Abundance Duration: 4s ---- Panic Shot ® (Max level 4) Fire a panic shot at your enemies, dealing damage and making an enemy run away in fear. A frightened enemy will regain its senses after being dealt damage based on their maximum health. * Cooldown: 12.6s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 80/90/100/120% ** Slow: 30% ** Duration: 1.6/1.8/2/2.4s ** Damage to break effect: 10% Exhausting Bullet (Skill level 2) * The bullet weakens the target. A weakened target deals reduced damage. ** Weaken: 33% ** Weaken Duration: 4s Gunslinger (Skill level 3) * An old gunslinger's technique is revealed and you can fire a second panic shot if it's activated within the timer. ** Recast ---- Steroids (F) (Max level 3) Enhance yourself or target ally with potent steroids. The steroids increases maximum health, regenerate health over time and increases damage dealt. * Cooldown: 87.3/72.7/58.2s * Cast time: 0s ** Increases Health: 35% ** Bonus Damage: 20% ** Healing over Time: 400% ** Duration: 8s Catalyst (Skill level 2) * Additional toxins and chemicals causes a blast that deals area damage and stuns nearby enemies. ** Damage: 100% ** Stun: 1s Gallery Amber All Three.png|Amber as seen in all three forms Armored Amber.jpg|Splash art Armored Amber aamber.png|Armored Amber in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Support Category:Healer Category:Tamer